


An Icy Alliance

by Chocoholic221B



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Kurapika, I promise to go back to my actual fics soon, Ice Skating AU, One Shot, SO MUCH FLUFF, bday gift, pair skating, without that much ice skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15530979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoholic221B/pseuds/Chocoholic221B
Summary: Kurapika and Chrollo are ice skating partners. After winning their first gold, Chrollo resigns from his position, and Kurapika's got questions.





	An Icy Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> This is a b-day gift for the wonderful Rainy, who requested Female Kurapika. Kurokura just sort of made itself happen somewhere along the way. So, happy (belated) birthday, Rainy, and I hope you enjoy this. Please excuse my lack of knowledge of both ice skating and the Olympics.

**An Icy Alliance:**

Chrollo held her tight against him, her feet off the ground, the blades of her figure skates carefully placed away from his body. Their breaths came out in deep, needy gasps of air, forming clouds in the cold atmosphere of the ice rink. She peered down at him, caught between shock and elation. 

“I dare say that was perfect,” he murmured, so close she could lean down and kiss him. She might’ve, had they not been interrupted by the cheering crowd. Chrollo placed her on the ice gently, and the moment was gone. They made their rounds around the stadium, waving and bowing, Chrollo’s arm periodically finding its way around her waist. They wore matching outfits that evening. Stunning flame-colored ensembles that made them stand out in the crowd. Her eyes had been framed with sparkling gold eyeshadow, her lips painted a deep red, her face caked in foundation until it was flawless. She couldn’t wait to peel it all off. 

Kurapika felt her eyes water, her throat grow thick with tears and laughter. All her life she’d trained for this one moment and the prospect of having it all be over in a few seconds was daunting. She listened, trying to take on the moment. The scraping of the blades on the ice, the strange feeling of the cold breeze against hot, sweaty skin, she imprinted these sensations in her mind. Faces, ecstatic to shocked, all cheering for her and Chrollo, took her by surprise. So many people who had watched their dance and  _liked_ it. She remembered when all people saw was a broken girl with unattainable dreams. And now, because of fate or luck or what have you, she'd proven them wrong. A part of her felt like rubbing it in, but that would just foster her revenge habit and that would be bad.

Chrollo led her away from the crowd of shrieking fans, their hands intertwined. Coach Mizaistom stood on the other side, grinning wide. 

When they reached him, he repeated what he’d told them the first time he suggested they pair up. “Never underestimate the power of opposites becoming one.” He hugged Kurapika, without even bothering to ask permission. His face was split into a wide grin, and he looked so proud you might suspect they were his own children. 

Chrollo wasn’t spared from Mizai’s bear hugs. In fact, his ribs seemed even more damaged than hers by the end of it. He massaged them a bit, cringing at the pain. 

“Thank you, Mizai,” he managed. Kurapika snickered at his misfortune, and she knew her giddiness would be hard to hide.

A low, disembodied voice echoed through the hall, and Kurapika gripped Chrollo’s hand as their sentence was delivered. They were in the bleachers now, and everyone’s focus had shifted away from them, so Kurapika allowed her head to rest on Chrollo’s shoulder. He was warm and covered in a thin sheen of sweat, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. Her heart drummed away in her chest, her toes curling, the sound of people talking in the distance.

_ Please. Please, please, please. _

“In third place, with the bronze, are Palm and Knov, for their balanced atmospheres and techniques.”

_ Two more.  _ Kurapika bit the inside of her cheek, and Chrollo caught on and scolded her for it. She held onto his hand even harder in an act of revenge. An amused smile crept onto his face in response. 

“In second place, with the silver, are Illumi Zoldyck and Hisoka Morow, for their, eh, passion and measured performance.”

Oh God, if Hisoka beat them they’d never hear the end of it. Though, she couldn’t see them winning against them either. Illumi and Hisoka knew each other too well. They’d been married for two years, and knew each other since they were both ten. Chrollo and Kurapika met about four years ago, and neither was too fond of the other. All together, they’d been practicing seriously for a little over a year. Their partnership paled in comparison to Hisoka and Illumi’s. 

Well, there was always next time. The Winter Olympics came around every four years after all. They’d just have to train like hell beforehand.

“And finally, in first place with the gold, Chrollo Lucilfer and Kurapika Kurta, for their daring leaps and stunning chemistry.” 

Kurapika sucked in a sharp breath. 

The next few minutes were a blur, as they were led to the platform. There was cheering in the background, Chrollo’s hand felt hot and firm around hers, their shoulders bumping lightly. Someone put medals over their head, and Kurapika clenched the gold plaque in awe. They were given bouquets of flowers and the scent of fresh flora relaxed her somewhat.  

“Congratulations,” Hisoka purred from beside her. “If anyone was to beat me, I’d want it to be you two. Though, don’t go thinking that it’ll be so easy to steal the next game away from us.” 

Illumi hit him lightly over the back of the head. “Stop being a sore loser, Hisoka.”

“But  _ darling _ ,” Hisoka whined, “they started it!”

“Kurapika,” Chrollo pulled her attention back toward him. He was beautiful, with windswept, inky hair and dark silver eyes rimmed with the black eyeshadow they’d made him wear. “You look ready to disfigure that medal of yours. Relax. We’ve won.”

“I don’t think that’s possible right now,” Kurapika said. Cameras flashed all around them, and her eyes rebelled against the unwanted light. 

Then, Chrollo lifted her off the platform and they made their way back to Mizaistom, and the flash of victory seemed to be over. So quickly, she could barely take it in, but she was smiling when she looked at the monitors hanging from the ceiling. Rosy-cheeked and sparkly eyed, with a glow radiating from her that only came with the fruition of desires. Chrollo appeared unaffected, having been the gold medalist five years in a row, but every now and then he’d cast her a tender glance when he thought she wasn’t looking. It was surprising he let even a glance slip. He was usually so careful in keeping their relationship a secret. Strangely, his affection outside of the secure confines of their apartments made her uneasy. What was going on? 

. . .

“It was a pleasure working with both of you.” 

Ah, there it was. 

Kurapika twirled the spaghetti on her fork and stuffed it into her mouth. One season and that was it, huh? Just until they won. That sounded more like the Chrollo she knew. Nevertheless, she grimaced as Chrollo pocketed the money Mizai gave him. 

“Stop by any time. You’re always welcome with us,” the man said, shaking his hand. “Right, Kurapika?” 

“Indeed,” Kurapika added, keeping her eyes on the plate of spaghetti in front of her. The dress her stylists had picked out was sleeveless and navy blue, with a jeweled collar and black lace swirling through the skirt. She felt it was a bit much for a casual dinner, but there were probably paparazzi everywhere and she needed to look her best. “I would be honored to have you with us.”

Chrollo met her eyes, and it was clear he had much he wanted to say right now, but he was interrupted. 

“Kurapika, Chrollo,” Babimyna, gold medalist of the men’s singles, stood towering above her in a crisp tuxedo. Several other famous skaters stood behind him. “Congratulations on your win tonight.”

“Thank you,” Kurapika said, shoving another bit of pasta in her mouth. Her appetite seemed to grow with her ire. 

Babimyna gave her a smile and walked on, calling, “I look forward to seeing you more often,” over his shoulder. 

She turned to Mizaistom and no words need be spoken, her glare was worth a thousand of them. He lifted his hands placatingly. “Babimyna approached me a few weeks ago with an offer. He wants to skate with you in at least one championship.”

“I see,” she sighed, twirling her fork around in her food, “And why was I not notified of this proposal earlier?” 

“Because you would’ve done all you could to sabotage it. Now, with the contract sealed, you cannot do anything,” Mizai replied, folding his hands on the hardwood table. “I’m sorry we kept this from you, but it was for the best. Babimyna and you are new talents, you’ll do well to rely on each other.” 

“We? Glad to see you’re so quick in finding your own replacement, Lucilfer,” she jabbed. As usual, his reaction was subpar. He simply gave her a friendly smile, his mask still well in tact. Kurapika knew she wouldn’t be able to get anything out of him as long as they were in public.  

“I always aim to please,” he responded, raising his champagne glass. “And to this, I propose a toast. To Kurapika’s long and prosperous career.” 

Mizaistom repeated the words and raised his glass, then both men gazed at Kurapika expectantly. Kurapika sighed, resigned, and raised her glass.

“To my long and prosperous career.”  _ Without you. _

. . .

After that, Chrollo told Mizaistom he would take her home, and Kurapika was glad to find some time alone with him. Chrollo’s apartment was a well-secured spot on the edge of the city. It sat by the lake, which was currently frozen over and blanketed in a thin blanket of snow. The view from up on the twentieth floor was absolutely gorgeous in the winter, and more than once Kurapika had caught herself staring at it.   

“Would you like something to drink?” he asked, taking off his shoes at the door and walking to the fridge. “I’ve got that cider you like so much.”

“No, I’m still feeling that wine they gave us back in the restaurant. I didn’t expect it to be so strong,” Kurapika replied, brushing some hair out of her face and following him into the kitchen. 

He nodded. “A glass of water, then?” 

“Okay,” she said, sitting down in one of the arm chairs in the dining room. Her legs thanked her for it. Chrollo set down a glass of water in front of her, and she put it to her lips. The liquid slid down her throat easily, and she wondered how she should go about this. “So, this is the end, then?” 

He glanced at her. “End?”

“You’re leaving the team,” she elaborated. 

“I thought you didn’t like the idea of our alliance,” he said, sitting down across from her, his chin propped up on his hand and a drink of amber liquid waiting on the table. 

“I don’t, but even I can’t deny its effectiveness,” Kurapika replied, taking another gulp of water. “I won’t ask you to stay, but I do want to know why you’re resigning.” 

Chrollo smiled, fondly, and swirled the liquid in his glass, the ice cubes inside it tinkling. “Well, for one thing, teammates aren’t allowed to be in relationships.” 

Kurapika grimaced, feeling offended. “I would never allow our relationship to get in the way of our professional arrangement.” 

“I know.” Chrollo's hand carded through his hair. “But if people were to find out while we were still teammates, you would face major repercussions. This way we can be together without it being a huge scandal for the media to eat up.”

“You’re sacrificing a possible comeback just so you can flaunt our relationship in public?” Kurapika hissed, narrowing her eyes. Chrollo downed his drink, and she stood and started pacing. “And what if I’m not able to live up to our debut? What if I need you to keep this going? What if –”

He chuckled, walking to stand just a mere inches away from her and taking her hands. “Always so serious. Kura, I wouldn’t be quitting if I didn’t think you were good enough on your own. You’re the most talented skater of this generation. You’ll be fine.”

Kurapika leaned her forehead on his chest, irritated by his baseless confidence. “But pair skating requires two halves. What if no other skater can match what we had?” 

Chrollo’s arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer. “Then, I suppose it’s time for you to try out for the women’s singles. Besides, I wouldn’t be able to do this for much longer. I’m nearing the end of my career. Yours has just begun.”

The woman looked up. “You are not that old. We’re only five years apart.”

“Well, you know what they say. It’s best to quit while you’re ahead. I rather people remember me at my highest point, rather than skate long enough to be remembered as a fallen star.” He pushed her hair back behind her ear. “I’ll come by and skate with you on occasion. Just to keep you on your toes.”

She rolled her eyes, arms circling around his neck. “Now you’re just making it sound like you’re leaving forever.”

A minute passed, and Kurapika wondered what had rendered the man speechless. Then, he leaned down.

“Dance with me,” Chrollo whispered in her ear, the way he did when they first skated together after the rink had closed. Little did she know, Mizaistom had seen the whole thing. 

“You keep this up and I’ll start worrying about you going off and doing something stupid,” she said, though she intertwined their hands. He smiled like he’d just been given the world, and Kurapika could smell the alcohol on his breath, as their faces drew ever closer. They started to move, though there was no music. A few years of pair skating had perfectly synced their movements.

Chrollo’s lips hovered near her ear, and she could hear him humming softly. She couldn’t quite place the song, but it was pleasant nonetheless.

“Will you stay the night?” he asked, after a few minutes. His fingers pressed against the small of her back and she felt herself caving.

“I never planned on leaving,” she responded, as they continued to dance. One step to the right, then one to the left, and another step back, another one forward. He spun her around but kept her from turning back in his direction, his arms around her waist, his face buried in her neck. 

She maneuvered her way out of the embrace and kissed him once on the cheek. 

“Let’s go to bed.”

His eyes softened further, any traces of concern disappearing as his lips met hers. “I love you, Kurapika Kurta.”

“You’re not too bad yourself.”

**. End of Chapter .**

**Author's Note:**

> 1) So, there it is. 99% fluff, and ain't it just wonderful. I love my fluff, okay? You will not take this away from me. It can fit this pair if I want it to fit this pair. 
> 
> 2) I hope Kurapika wasn't too OOC. I'm not all that happy how this turned out, tbh, but I wanted to get it out anyway. 
> 
> 3) Also, I wish I could make a full-length ice skating au, but the amount of research might prove lethal.


End file.
